The TARDIS' chat room
by MysticPuma
Summary: The Doctor has set up a new chat room run from the TARDIS! Everyone can get on it! unless they don't have a computer ... Anything could happen! Rated T in case Jack Harkness comes into it...and for very mild angst...lol
1. Ch1: Conversation 1: The New chat

**The TARDIS' chat room**

I've been wanting to do this sort of thing for a while...Idea came from reading a chat room fanfic by Dragonfire2lm.

It will contain characters from Doctor Who mainly, with other stuff chucked in...thus the TARDIS...It can contact anytime anywhere^_^(Danny Phantom will also play a large part, with a small amount of little storylines in this fic^_^)

So...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else in this thing... And I'm not making any money from this...

Note: I'll be abbreviating the names...cuz they'll be too long to keep writing otherwise...

Note 2: Any and all names used are made up to suit the person that is speaking and I do not mean to steal any usernames...

Note 3: From around chapter 5 normal writing will be added to make things clearer^_^

* * *

Conversation 1: The new chat

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed in

TOS10: Anyone here? I just found this thing... I wonder how long it's been here...

_FormerPM _has signed in

FPM: Hello, Harriet Jones, Former Prime-Minister

TOS10: Yes...I know who you are...

FPM: The Oncoming Storm? Who are you?

TOS10: I'm quite offended Harriet... Hmph.

_NotSoUselessNow! _Has signed in

NSUN: Hello...Who's on?

TOS10: Hello...Not So Useless Now? What's that meant to mean?

NSUN: says you...The Oncoming Storm?

FPM: Harriet Jones, Former Prime-Minister

NSUN: Yes, I know who you are... Hang on...The Oncoming Storm? Doctor?

TOS10: Wooo! Go...Not so useless...Who are you?

NSUN: You always got my name wrong?

TOS10: Uh...Mickey?

NSUN: Yup!

TOS10:Ah Mickey, how's life?

NSUN: good...good...You? You and Rose doing ok?

TOS10: Rose isn't with me... She went home...

NSUN:What?Why?

TOS10: She has her Doctor now... She doesn't need me.

NSUN: Huh?

FPM: Excuse me...I AM still here!

NSUN: So?

TOS10: lol!

NSUN: hehe

TOS10: Hang on...Did I just say lol?

FPM: It appears you did...

TOS10: ARGH!

NSUN: Calm down Doctor... It's perfectly normal!

TOS10: Not for me!

NSUN: Anyway...You were gonna explain?

TOS10: Oh... Yes... Well... You remember that second me?

FPM: Huh?

TOS10: This is later in your life... You might want to...

_FormerPM _has signed off

Leave...

NSUN: Hm...Well that was interesting... Wait...it's later in her life? How?

TOS10: She's dead... In your time... She died... Protecting the sub-wave network...

NSUN: Then who was that!?

TOS10: That was Harriet Jones... But from the past.

NSUN: But...

TOS10: This chat room is run from the TARDIS...

NSUN: So it can reach out anywhere? Anytime? Anyplace!?

TOS10: Basically... Good isn't it?

NSUN: Very... So... Could you...

TOS10: reach an alternate universe?

NSUN: yeah...

TOS10: Yes... I could...

NSUN: So Rose could come on here?

TOS10: And her human Doctor...

NSUN: Human Doctor...?

TOS10: the other me... He was half human... Same life span as a human...

NSUN: Oh... I see.

_1Heart10 _has signed in

NSUN: Who the...

TOS10: Oh dear...You're not who I think you are... are you?

1H10: Who do you think I am?

TOS10: The other me...

1H10: And you would be...?

NSUN: Read the name dude...

1H10: The Oncoming Storm 10? Uh...

TOS10: Am I really that thick?

NSUN: Not that I remember...

1H10: Hold on... Time Lord? Yes? No?

TOS10: Yes.

1H10: Why do I get the vibe that you don't like me?

TOS10: I have no idea...¬_¬

NSUN: Me neither¬_¬

1H10: ...

_LostandFound _has signed on

NSUN: Who's that?

LaF: I could ask you the same question...

1H10: Hey honey

LaF: Oh! Hello^_^ Who are you talking to?

TOS10: ...

NSUN: ...

LaF: ?

1H10: Um... Yeah...

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed off

_NotSoUselessNow! _has signed off

LaF: Oh...Uh...See you at home then.

1H10: Hurry, I'm really bored...

LaF: lol, I will.

_LostandFound_ has signed off

_1Heart10_ has signed off

* * *

That's it for the first "chapter", which here are called conversations^_^

I hope you all like it!

R+R!

Apologies for OOCness...


	2. Ch2: Conversation 2: Mixing Place

OMG! Thank you people^_^

4 reviews in one day? It's a new record! For me anyway... I decided to update, and for those of you that want Daleks and baddies, this will be the first bad guy chapter, I already added a baddy in when I first wrote this chapter... I'm currently on chapter 9.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction(except myself, who will be later,lol)

Also, I will start adding other people in, just PM me with a snippet of your personality (you can trust me- this is needed so I at least kind of get ur character right) and the real person name you want (doesn't have to be your real name)

* * *

Conversation 2: Mixing Place

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed in

_GhostBoy09 _has signed in

TOS10: This thing picks up everyone... Who are you?

GB09: What's on here then? The name's Danny btw...

TOS10: Ok... Hello Danny... I'm the Doctor...

GB09: Is that really your name?

TOS10: Yes... Why?

GB09: Are you a ghost or something?

TOS10: No... Ghosts don't exist.

GB09: Geez... Where've YOU been living?

TOS10: Here and there... I don't exactly do settling...

GB09: Right...Why?

TOS10: I just don't, ok?

GB09: Ok...Ok...

_Ch053n1 _has signed in

TOS10: Ok...Who is it now?

C1: Could ask you the same...

GB09: I'm Danny^_^

C1: Harry

TOS10: The Doctor

_VampHottie#1 _has signed in

TOS10: Blimey! Not another one! A vampire?

VH#1: Well...

GB09: Hey! Vampires don't exist!

TOS10: Says the guy who's convinced Ghosts do...

GB09: Point taken O.O

TOS10: What's with all the weird faces?

VH#1: I'M THE HOTTEST THING IN CREATION!!!!!!

TOS10:...

C1:...

GB09:...Excuse me?

VH#1: Sorry...Outburst...

TOS10: What's your name?

VH#1: Edward...

TOS10: Cullen?

VH#1: Yes...

TOS10: We...are all doomed... Hang on... aren't you super modest and stuff and think you're the devil incarnate or something stupid???

VH#1: That... Is a lie.

TOS10: ah...

GB09: Who's Edward Cullen?

C1: Where the HELL have you been living!? He's only the guy that every girl swoons over! Basically...He's our worst enemy...unless you're over 40... broken-hearted...or really don't care...

TOS10: How about all of the above?

C1: Or all of the above... Hang on... You're all of the above?

TOS10: Yup...That's me all over...

C1: Dude...

GB09: You're over 40!? Tell me you aren't a pedo...

TOS10: I say I'm over 40 and I get called a pedo? ¬_¬ humans...

C1: Humans? You aren't human?

TOS10: oops... I meant...uh...kids...yeah...kids...

VH#1:No...you said humans!

GB09: Hypocrite! You ARE a ghost aren't you!?

TOS10: No I'm NOT! I'm NOT A GHOST!

C1: Like we're gonna believe you! I'm Harry Potter and I've sworn to protect this world! or planet! Or whatever...

GB09: Harry Potter!? Pah! If he's a ghost he's my responsibility!

VH#1:How so?

GB09: The name's Danny Phantom!

TOS10: Oh please...

_SuperiorBeing_ has just signed in

C1: Oh god...another ghost?

SB: Exterminate!

TOS10: Now a Dalek's online!?

GB09: Dude...What's a Dalek?

TOS10: Bad news...

GB09: For us? Or for you?

TOS10: um...All of the above...again! Bye! Outta here!

_TheOncomingStorm_ has signed off

GB09: Ok...He may be a ghost... Or not if he insists... But I'm trusting him anyway...

C1: Yeah me too...

VH#1: Good idea...

_GhostBoy09_ has signed off

_Ch053n1_ has signed off

_VampHottie#1_ has signed off

SB:EXTERMINATE!

...

...

...

Nobody's there...

Time to go and exterminate the Doctor...

_SuperiorBeing_ has signed off.

* * *

There we go... I didn't think my first chapter was very good, so I cam eto update and I find 4 reviews since yesterday O.o

This is my most popular fan-fic...lol

R+R please and updates will probably be faster... Unless I run out of chapters... Which hopefully I won't yet...


	3. Ch3: Conversation 3: Trouble

Due to the request of jbdrwholuvr (One of my most beloeved readers x) I am continuing this story x

I hope I don't disappoint you :)

* * *

Conversation 3: Trouble

_Ch053n1_ has signed in

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

_KnowItAll2000_ has signed in

KIA2000: Harry! Get off the computer!

C1: You can talk Hermione! You get off the computer!

KIA2000: Why should I? I've finished all my homework!

C1: Point taken...

KIA2000: You still have a potions essay to complete!

TOS10: Um...Can I cut in?

KIA2000: NO!

C1: I wouldn't bother if I were you Doc...

TOS10: Please...Don't call me Doc... You sound like Bugs Bunny...

C1: Ick...Looney Tunes? I hate Looney Tunes...

KIA2000: What! You hate LOONEY TUNES! Looney Tunes is awesome though!

C1: No it isn't!

KIA2000: Is...

C1: Not...

TOS10: STOP RIGHT THERE! I am having none of that nonsense on my chat room!

KIA2000: Your chat room?

TOS10: Yes! MY chat room! No arguing!

C1: ok... Chill...

TOS10: Soz... Argh! I just typed soz!

C1: you ok mate?

TOS10: NO! I REFUSE TO USE TEXT LANGUAGE!

KIA2000:... I'm coming for you Harry...

_KnowItAll2000_ has signed off

C1: Oh dear... Better go... She's gonna kill me...

TOS10:Ok...

_Ch053n1_ has signed off

TOS10: ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_LostandFound_ has just signed in

TOS10: Here comes trouble...

LaF: Oh...Hello...It's you again... I found you on here before... Has 1Heart10 been on?

TOS10: No...Thankfully...

LaF: ? Why thankfully?

TOS10: Oops... Did I type that?

LaF: Yeah...you did...

TOS10: Ooops... Silly me... Do you recognise the name at all btw?

LaF:...?

TOS10: ARGH! MORE TEXT LANGUAGE!

LaF: So... You are?

TOS10: Have you actually read my name?

LaF: The Oncoming Storm 10? Uh...

TOS10: You've forgotten me haven't you...? I suppose it's to be expected... You have him now after all...

LaF:? You're really confusing me...

TOS10: Then you can stay that way...

LaF: What? Why?

_GhostBoy09_ has just signed in

TOS10: Hello Danny...

GB09: Hello...I still think you're a ghost...

TOS10: Blimey... Are you gonna let that drop? Ever?

GB09: Nope... I'm convinced you're a ghost...

TOS10: How can I convince you I'm not?

GB09: Dunno... I can't see you...

LaF: Hello? What's going on?

TOS10: This guy's determined to prove I'm a ghost... Danny... Will you please listen...or read... I am not a ghost... Ok?

GB09: Ok... I'll give you one chance... Anything that even hints at you being a ghost and it's the Fenton Thermos for you mate!

TOS10: What the heck is a Fenton Thermos?

LaF: Yeah...What IS a Fenton Thermos?

GB09: A device I use to catch ghosts...

TOS10: Hm... Fair enough... Can non- ghosts be sucked in?

GB09: Don't think so...

TOS10: Good... I won't get sucked in then^_^

LaF: Me neither^_^

GB09:...

TOS10: I just used a smilie thing...O.o...

GB09: and another...

TOS10: ARGH! BLIMEY! LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID SMILIES!

GB09: lol!

LaF: lol!

_VampHottie#1_ has signed in

TOS10: Oh no...

GB09: Suffering spooks... Eek! Dad language!

TOS10: lol! ARGH! TEXT LANGUAGE!

GB09: lol!

LaF:... Who's VampHottie#1?

VH#1: Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the hottest thing in creation!

LaF: Oh dear...

TOS10:...

VH#1: Why does everyone hate me?

LaF: Sorry mate... I'm married... Happily married... To the most wonderful guy in the universe...

TOS10: This...is the worst day... of my life... And that's a lot of days... I'm outta here...

GB09: Oh dear... I will take that as my cue to go...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed off

_GhostBoy09_ has signed off

LaF: Did I say something?

VH#1: I dunno... He's too far away for me to read his mind...

LaF: You can really do that?

VH#1: of course...

LaF:... Ok... Fair enough... Oh I'd better go... I'll be late... My husband always worries if I'm late... Bye Edward...

VH#1: Goodbye...Uh...What's your name?

LaF: Rose...Rose Tyler...

VH#1: Ok, goodbye Rose^_^

LaF: Bye

_LostandFound_ has signed off

_VampHottie#1_ has signed off

* * *

**Please Review x I wanna know what people think x**


	4. Ch4: Conversation 4: Secrets and Truths

I'm not greatly proud of this entire fanfiction, if I'm honest, but people seem to like it, so here's the next conversation x This one's a bit random x

* * *

Conversation 4: Secrets and Truths

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

_1Heart10_ has signed in

_GhostBoy09 _has signed in

TOS10: Oh joy... You...

GB09: Me?

TOS10: No...

1H10: Me...

GB09: Oh... Huh? Why? Do you not like him?

TOS10: You know last time we were on a conversation together?

GB09: Yeah?

TOS10: Lost and Found came on... And she said...

GB09: Oh... I see... So he's the...

TOS10: Yeah...

1H10: Still here!

TOS10: Don't care!

GB09: lol

_5peed0f50und_ has just signed in

TOS10: Good... A distraction... Who are you then?

5050: Sonic's the name... Sonic the Hedgehog...

GB09: If you're a hedgehog...how are you typing?

5050: I'm a hedgehog with opposable thumbs... Who has to go before Amy catches me! Goodbye!

_5peed0f50und_ has signed off

TOS10:...that was weird...

_1Heart10_ has signed off

TOS10: YAY! HE'S GONE!

GB09: So he was the husband of LaF?

TOS10: Yeah

GB09: So...?

TOS10: He... Kind of... In a way... Took her from me...

GB09: Oh... This is why you were all of the above when it came to Edward?

TOS10: Yep...That's me... Over 40...Broken Hearted... And probably wouldn't care anyway...

GB09: Poor you... :L

TOS10: Well... That is my life in a nutshell... Heartbreak, heartbreak, heartbreak... Happens a lot... I lost my family a couple decades back... Found my daughter... Lost her... Lost Rose (LaF)... Lost Astrid...Lost Donna...Lost Rose again... Martha left... Lost my friend, the Master... Harold Saxon he called himself... hehe...

GB09: You've lost a lot...

TOS10: Yeah...well... The list still goes on... I've lost so many people, I can't remember them all... All their names... Lost... in time...

GB09: ...

_BestTempInChiswick_ just signed in

TOS10: I have to go... Danny... Not a word about who I am, ok?

GB09: Ok... Why?

TOS10: Tell you next time we're alone on here...

GB09: Ok...

BTIC: Hi! I'm Donna! Ghost Boy is Danny huh? And The Oncoming Storm? What sort of wacko name is that?

TOS10: ...Bye...

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed off

GB09: Hi Donna... Yeah, I'm Danny^_^

BTIC: No offence, but how old are you?

GB09: 14...

BTIC: Woah... Aren't you a bit young to be using a random people chat room?

GB09: Well, I've got The Oncoming Storm every time so far... Oh... gotta go...Uh... Emergency^_^ See ya Donna!

BTIC: Bye...

_GhostBoy09_ has signed off

_BestTempInChiswick_ has signed off

* * *

**Please please PLEASE review x No flames please, but constructive critism would be great x Like I've told people in reviews, I have 12 chapters of this written from when I first wrote it... So anything that's getting added won't show up for a while x**


	5. Ch5: Conversation 5: Trippy

**AN:** **Okay, now it gets weird... I'm so sorry DX I have real anxiety about this fanfiction...**

* * *

Conversation 5: Trippy...

*NEW NEW NEW NEW* Private chat! Type your friends' name(s) in these: {} and no one else can read it!*NEW NEW NEW NEW*

_MissingMyJob_ has just signed in

MMJ: Anyone on here? I'm bored out of my brains and in need of entertainment! Hello! Anyone! *sigh*

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has just signed in

MMJ: YAY! Someone's come on! Hello! I'm David!

TOS10: Uh... Hello... Best Temp in Chiswick isn't on is she?

MMJ: Nope... It was just me till you came...

TOS10: Good... I can't have her remembering who I am...

MMJ: Best Temp in Chiswick? Not a Doctor Who fan by any chance?

TOS10: Doctor Who? What's that?

MMJ: A TV programme about this alien called the Doctor...

TOS10:...A...TV programme...?

MMJ: Yes... And he has all these different companions... And Donna was one... The "Best Temp in Chiswick" apparently...

TOS10: So... I'm...

MMJ: ?

TOS10: Nothing...

MMJ: Are you a Doctor Who fan too?

TOS10: What makes you think that?

MMJ: Your name... The Oncoming Storm? He's always going by that... The Doctor I mean

TOS10: And how do you fit in?

MMJ: I'm David Tennant, I played the tenth Doctor... Then I had to "regenerate" and I'm really regretting leaving... I wanna go back! I'm bored! I have nothing to do!

TOS10: Well... It's nice to meet you David...

MMJ: What's your name?

TOS10: Uh... John...Smith...

MMJ: You MUST be a fan!

TOS10: No I'm not! I've never even heard of this Doctor Who thing before...

MMJ: hm...Ok... I'll believe you for now...

TOS10: What is with you people and trusting "for now"?

MMJ: Dunno...

TOS10: Hold on... You had to "regenerate"?

MMJ: Yeah... the actor changes... I shouldn't have left... It kind of left Russell in a bad state... Cuz all my fans are really annoyed cuz he got rid of me...

TOS10: ...

MMJ: You ok?

TOS10: Y-yeah... I'm fine...

_BigEars_ has signed in

MMJ: Who are you? Noddy's best friend?

BE: Nope, Chris...Chris Eccelston

MMJ: CHRIS! Hey!

BE: you know me?

MMJ: It's David^_^

BE: David! Of course! You regenerated didn't you?

MMJ: Yeah... thus the "Missing my job"

BE: Ah... You regret it...

MMJ: Yep...*sigh*

TOS10: Excuse me... Are you another Doctor or something?

BE: That's me! Christopher Eccleston^_^ Not that many people care about me...lol... I don't mind though^_^ I'm just proud that I was the one who brought Doctor Who back to the TV!^_^

TOS10: This... How would young people say it? This is trippy...

BE: lol! Trippy! Hahahaha! How old are you to be trying to be like the "young people"

TOS10: I would rather NOT disclose that information...

MMJ: lol

_LostandFound_ has signed in

TOS10: Oh joy... Life is about to get worse...

LaF: Do you have something against me?

TOS10: No... I'm actually really fond of you... And I'm shocked and offended that YOU don't know who I am...

MMJ: Hello!

BE: Hi!

LaF: Hi! At least some people are polite^_^

TOS10:... I hate my life... With a passion...

MMJ: Do you know who this guy is? He won't even tell us how old he is...

LaF: First... Who are you?

MMJ: David Tennant...

BE: Christopher Eccleston..

LaF: Can I call you Dave and Chris?

MMJ: No...

BE: Ok^_^

LaF: Ok... David and Chris then?

MMJ: Better^_^

BE: lol! Picky!

MMJ: Shut it CHRISSY!

BE: Grrrrr...

MMJ: Anyhoo... Your name?

LaF: Rose...

BE: We told you our last names...

LaF: Tyler

MMJ: O.o

BE: You're kidding... She exists!

MMJ: Are you toying with us?

LaF: What's so special about my name?

MMJ: Nothing... Uh... It's just... The newspapers said you were dead...

BE: Yeah...

LaF: Oh... How can that be? That was in another universe...

TOS10: HELLO! Has everyone forgotten me suddenly?

LaF: Oh yeah... Who are you then?

TOS10: LOOK AT THE NAME!

MMJ: Well...That's Rose Tyler so... Hold on...

BE: What are you thinking David?

MMJ: I'm thinking this is one cool chat room if you're who I think you are...

TOS10: And that would be?

MMJ: The guy I've been playing for about 4 years..

TOS10: HALLELUJAH!

MMJ: You are!

TOS10: Yes! You are brilliant David my friend!

BE: Wait... he's...

MMJ: The guy YOU played in 2005!

BE: OMBG... This IS trippy!

LaF: Well? Who is he!

MMJ:Hm...new private chat huh?{BigEars} Don't tell her! That's Rose Tyler... And that's the Doctor... Rose must have the human doctor...

BE:{MissingMyJob} Woah... Do you think they looked like us? Do you think Rose looks like Billie?

MMJ:{BigEars}Dunno...She might...

LaF: Are you two talking behind our backs?

MMJ: No...how could we?

TOS10: You only ANNOUNCED IT! "Hm... new private chat huh?"

MMJ: lol, that doesn't mean I used it!

BE: Yeah! Where's your proof!

MMJ:{BigEars} Excuse me... Are you TRYING to get us caught! You ARE like the old Doctor...

BE:HEY! I AM NOT LIKE THE OLD DOCTOR!

MMJ: CHRIS!

LaF: The Doctor?

TOS10: I hate you Christopher...

BE: Sorry...

LaF: You've met him? Wait... Are you in the universe where Canary Wharf hosted a tonne of Daleks and Cybermen?

BE:Uh...

MMJ: Yes... Why?

LaF: How are we talking then?

BE: I dunno...

MMJ: Uh...

TOS10: Through me...

LaF: How so?

TOS10: Will you just look at my bloody name!

MMJ:{TheOncomingStorm10} Was she always like this?

TOS10:{MissingMyJob}No... Her smartness must have worn off...

MMJ:{TheOncomingStorm10}...Ah...

LaF: The Oncoming Storm 10? Uh...

TOS10: You were never this thick before...

LaF: Before? I've met you before?

TOS10: Ok...Think of France... Evil clockworks... I got drunk...

LaF: France...Evil Clockwork...Drunk?

TOS10: YES! I GOT DRUNK! Which I never normally do... You were complaining how long I'd been(5 hours)¬_¬GET IT ALREADY! I'D RATHER NOT HAVE TO SHOUT IT!

LaF: Not getting it...

TOS10: God! I'M THE DOCTOR! I'M RUNNING THIS THING FROM THE TARDIS! SO IT CAN REACH OUT ANYWHERE! GET THE PICTURE NOW ROSE!

BE:{MissingMyJob} Maybe we should go...

LaF: D-doctor?  
MMJ:{BigEars}Yeah...

_MissingMyJob_ has signed off

_BigEars_ has signed off

TOS10: YES! Yes I'm the bloomin' Doctor! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGURE THAT OUT BEFORE!

As he typed, the Doctor could feel tears welling up in his usually dry eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but more simply came... He could feel his hearts breaking into a million pieces...

LaF:...

TOS10: The Oncoming Storm 10? How obvious can you get?

LaF: But...

TOS10: You forgot me... didn't you? Forgot me like every other god- forsaken ape does!

Tears spilled from his eyes... He hated to do this, but his hearts were broken beyond repair... And he needed to express it... Anger was all he could show her through text...

LaF: I'm sorry...

TOS10: No... no... You have him... I COMPLETELY understand!

_1Heart10_ has signed in

TOS10: BRILLIANT! THAT'S ALL I NEED!

1H10: Hey sweetie... Is he bugging you?

TOS10: Oh... Bugging her? Ok... If I'm bugging you both so much I'll just go...

Perfect excuse to leave... The Doctor quickly signed off and leaned into the back of his chair, closing his eyes... He was in his "study" of sorts... He couldn't exactly live in the console room! That would be ridiculous...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed off

LaF:...

1H10: You ok honey?

LaF: I'm fine... I'm coming home...

1H10: Ok... See you in a bit...

LaF: Yeah

_LostandFound_ has signed off

_1Heart10_ has signed off

* * *

**Please please PLEASE review x No flames please, but constructive critism would be great x Like I've told people in reviews, I have 12 chapters of this written from when I first wrote it... So anything that's getting added won't show up for a while x**


	6. Ch6: Conversation 6: Welcome Break

**AN:** **I honestly can't believe people like this XD I love writing it, but I never thought people would actually find it decent and/or interesting in the least x Thank you all for your support x**

* * *

Conversation 6: Welcome break

It had been 2 days... Surely he wouldn't see her online today...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

_MissingMyJob_ has signed in

_GhostBoy09_ has signed in

GB09: Hey! It's you again! Are you always on here?

TOS10: I run this thing... remember? I tend to be online...

GB09: Then why is it that you can sign off and it still works?

TOS10: Because I leave it running... I leave and do my own thing... And it keeps running...

GB09: Oh... I see...

TOS10: Don't tell LostandFound that ok?

GB09: Why?

MMJ: That's Rose... The girls who broke his heart...s...

GB09: Hearts?

TOS10:{MissingMyJob} NO NO NO! HE ALREADY THINKS I'M A GHOST!

MMJ:{TheOncomingStorm10} Sorry... Didn't know...

MMJ: Sorry... Typo... heart*

GB09: What's wiv the star thing?

MMJ: It means you've corrected the spelling...

GB09: Oh...

TOS10: I thought you'd have known that... Being a teen and all...

GB09: Nah... I don't know much text language... I'm a geek...

TOS10: Ah... I like geeks^_^ Welcome to the geek-squad!

GB09: For a guy over 40... You seem pretty kiddish...

TOS10:...

MMJ:{TheOncomingStorm10} You didn't even tell him how OLD you are!

TOS10:{MissingMyJob} Uh...No... He just knows I'm 'Over 40'...

MMJ:{TheOncomingStorm10} lol!

GB09: Oh... Doc... You were gonna tell me about that "Best Temp in Chiswick" person?

MMJ: Was that Donna?

GB09: That was her name...

TOS10: Yeah... I had to wipe her memory of me... and if she remembers... Ever... She will burn and die...

GB09: Nice...

MMJ: Yeah, lovely isn't it?

GB09: How'd you wipe her memory?

TOS10: This isn't helping with my "convincing Danny Phantom I'm not a ghost" Thing...is it?

GB09: No...

TOS10: *sigh*... Am I getting good at this?

MMJ: lol! More txt language dude...

TOS10: Ick! No...

MMJ: Ick? Hm... Btw, who's Danny Phantom?

GB09: Me...

Danny turned his head to ensure his parents weren't around... He was definitely deleting this conversation...

TOS10: So... What do you want to talk about?

GB09: The fact that u'r a ghost and u won't admit it?

TOS10: I'M NOT A GHOST!

MMJ: He isn't... Really...

GB09: How do you know?

MMJ: I just know ok?

TOS10: Thanks David...

MMJ: Np...

TOS10: Np?

MMJ: No problem...

TOS10: Oh... I'm bad at this whole "text language" thing...

GB09: We figured...

MMJ: lol

_TechGeek234 _has signed in

TG234: Hello, who's on?

GB09: Tucker!

TG234: Oh! Hey Danny!

TOS10: Who are you?

TG234: Tucker Foley... U?

TOS10: The Doctor

MMJ: I'm David, hello

TG234: David...?

MMJ: Tennant

TG234: Nice 2 meet u mr Tennant...

TOS10: How much text language?

GB09: A lot... Tucker's a techno geek... He spends a LOT of time on the comp...

TOS10: That means Computer right?

GB09: Yes...

TG234: How old r u "Doctor"?

TOS10: A very rude question might I say...

GB09: He won't tell us his age, but he's over 40... I know that much...

TG234: That's a lot of possible ages...

GB09: Yeah... I think he might be a ghost... but he and David both deny it...

TG234: Not EVERYONE who's different HAS to be a ghost Danny...

GB09: So?

TG234: Oh no... Mom found me... Gtg... Otherwise I'm dead... Cya...

GB09: Cya Tuck

_TechGeek234 _has signed off

TOS10: Gtg means "Got to go"? and Cya... is just "See ya"?

GB09:¬_¬ Yes...

TOS10: And that' a fed up face... and this: ^_^ is a happy one?

GB09: yup...

MMJ: I'm really bored...

TOS10: You gave up your job!

MMJ: Well... I guess... But... I WANT IT BACK!

TOS10: I feel honoured...

MMJ:?

TOS10: Work it out...

MMJ:...

David pondered this then slapped his head as he realised what the Doctor meant. He smiled.

MMJ: So you should!

TOS10: lol

GB09: See? Ur getting it!

TOS10: uh... yay?

MMJ: lol

_SuperiorBeing_ has signed in

TOS10: Oh no...

MMJ: Who's Superior Being?

SB: EXTERMINATE!

MMJ: ARGH! YOU'RE KIDDING!

TOS10: Nope...THE DALEK'S BACK!

GB09: WAAAGGGHHH!

MMJ: WHY IS A DALEK ONLINE!

TOS10: I RUN THIS CHAT ROOM!

MMJ: Oh... It's from the TARDIS right?

TOS10: Yes...

GB09: The TARDIS?

MMJ: {TheOncomingStorm10}I did it again didn't I?

TOS10: {MissingMyJob} Yep... I hate you sometimes...

GB09: Anyone wanna explain?

SB: Tracking signals...

TOS10: GET OFFLINE! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!

GB09: Tracking...? wait... TRACKING!

TOS10: GO!

MMJ: GONE!

_MissingMyJob_ has signed off

_GhostBoy09 _has signed off

TOS10: Oi Dalek! Leave this chat room alone!

SB: Tracking... 5...

TOS10: Shoot!

SB: 4...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed off

SB: 3...

2...

1...

The Doctor pulled the plug on the chat room just before the Dalek could write "0"... The Doctor signed in relief and collapsed into his chair.

Danny stared at the screen... Then he remembered that he's said he'd delete the conversation... So he did.

David was stunned... A DALEK! How could all this exist? An alternate universe? He gasped... Doctor Who was an alternate Universe! Van Staten... Torchwood... Everything... An alternate universe experienced them! But that meant he'd never meet the Doctor... He wanted to know if they looked the same... It would be odd... But cool... To look just like a Time- Lord... But as David thought this through, he hoped that the Doctor wasn't going to regenerate... He had acted that out... He had felt it... The heartbreak of... Well... Basically dying...

* * *

**Please review x No flames please, but constructive critism would be great x I'm really sorry about my frankly HORRENDOUS updating consistency, but I'm doing A-levels and my exams start next week x My time is almost completely FULL of revision... :/ x**


	7. Ch7: Conversation 7: The Fan Girl

**AN: I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like OCs... But I'm bringing myself in as an OC... I'm so sorry,lol...Btw, not using my real name... I picked it out kinda randomly... Also, I believe I made an offer for people to be put into this fiction. After one attempt, I found it's not very easy to do without knowing people. So unless you really desperately want to, or you can sum up your personality in a very sort easy to understand way, I'm afraid I will not be adding you to the story x**

* * *

Conversation 7: The Fan-girl...

Note: I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like OCs... But I'm bringing myself in as an OC... I'm so sorry,lol...Btw, not using my real name... I picked it out kinda randomly...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

_TimeMistress_ has signed in

_MissingMyJob _has signed in

TOS10: Hi David

MMJ: Hey...

TM: Hello... Um... It's my first time on one of these things... I'm a little... well...

MMJ: Nervous? Scared? Start with your name...

TOS10: We won't download your IP or anything... We're good people...

MMJ: Yeah... But watch out if Superior Being comes online...

TOS10: Yeah... He ISN'T nice...

TM: Ok... I'm Ruthena... But I prefer Ruth...

TOS10: Ok, hi Ruth...

MMJ: I'm David, but you probably gathered that...

TM: And you? The Oncoming Storm? What's your name?

TOS10: Hold on a second... {MissingMyJob} I think she's a fan...

MMJ: {TheOncomingStorm}?

TOS10: {MMJ} Of Doctor Who... Look at her name...

MMJ: {TOS10} Oh... Should I tell her my last name?

TOS10: {MMJ} Yeah... At least to buy me some time while I ponder whether to tell her who I am...

MMJ: Hey, do you mind giving your last name Ruth?

TM: Uh...

MMJ: Want me to go first?

TM: Please... *sigh*... I must sound pathetic...

MMJ: No... No you aren't... It's perfectly natural to be a bit scared^_^

TM: Really?

MMJ: Yeah... Now... Last names?

TM: Ok... Uh...

MMJ: I'm David Tennant...

TM:...O.O...

MMJ: Ruth?

TM: Are you... S-s-serious?

MMJ: Yes...

TM: As in... Oh god... Um... I... Uh...

MMJ: Hey, calm down... What's wrong? Is it because I'm a celebrity?

TM: Kinda... Yeah...

MMJ: You'd be a Doctor Who fan then?

TM: Yeah... I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to it actually...

MMJ: lol

TM: Why did I just say that!

As the Doctor read the conversation, he smiled... She was so nervous... Poor girl... He'd feel kind of bad if he flustered her even more saying he was the Doctor... But he had to be honest...

TM: hey... uh... Oncoming Storm 10? Are you a fan of Doctor Who?

The Doctor stifled a laugh at the irony...

TOS10: Not exactly...

MMJ: If you're a Doctor Who fan... Then work out his name...

TM:...Hm... Ok! I'll try... I probably won't get it though...

MMJ: Can't do any worse than a certain person we could mention...

TOS10: Don't even go there...

MMJ: Sorry...

TM:?

MMJ: Ignore us...

TM: Ok... The Oncoming Storm... 10... Hm... Well... Surely you're a fan...

TOS10: Not really...

TM: Uh...The Oncoming Storm... Wait... Please tell me I'm wrong...

TOS10: What's your guess?

TM: I'll sound stupid if I'm wrong...

TOS10: Then just tell David... Use private chat...

TM: {MMJ}Oo...Tell me that worked...

MMJ: {TM} I think it did... What's your guess?

TM: {MMJ} Uh... Well... It's probably stupid...but... The Doctor? *hides in corner ready for laughter*

MMJ: Wow... She's smart!

TOS10: She got it?

MMJ: Yeah!

TM: I did? So you're...

TOS10: The Doctor... That's me^_^

TM: Omg... Is this for real? I'm actually chatting to David Tennant and the Doctor!

TOS10: It appears you are...

TM: But... How?

TOS10: TARDIS...

TM: Are you running it from the TARDIS?

TOS10: Yep, so this chat room reaches anywhere...

MMJ: I have a theory...

TOS10: What theory?

MMJ: That your world is an alternate universe to mine and Ruth's

TOS10: What makes you say that?

TM: We've never had Cybermen or daleks invade... We;ve only seen it on TV...

MMJ: precisely

TOS10: I see...

_GhostBoy09_ has signed in

GB09: Doctor! David! Hi!

MMJ: Hi Danny

TOS10: Hello

TM: Hello... I'm Ruth

GB09: I'm Danny^_^

TM: Nice to meet you...

GB09: like wise... Got a last name Ruth?

TM: Kilenka

GB09: Interesting name...

TM: What about you?

GB09: Fenton... Or Phantom... Or whatever...

TM:... This is the weirdest/ best day of my life...

GB09: Do you know who I am?

TM:...Kinda...Maybe...Yeah...I think so...

TOS10:lol

TM: Danny Phantom the ghost kid?

GB09: Yeah... That's me...

TOS10: YOU HYPOCRITE!

GB09: Hey! I'm a good ghost!

TOS10: And if I was a ghost (WHICH I'M NOT!) I'd be good too!

TM: You're not a ghost...

TOS10: I know, but he thinks I am...

TM: Why?

GB10: Cuz he's got a weird name... Won't tell me how old he is, just that he's "Over 40" and he talks about really weird stuff... Like TARDISes...

TM: lol!

TOS10:...lol

GB10: What?

_1Heart10_ has signed in

TM: Who's that?

TOS10: Take a guess... You guessed me right...

TM: {TOS10} Human you?

TOS10: {TM}*sigh* Yes...

TM: Ok... I know who you are now...

1H10: How?

TM: The Doctor told me...

1H10: Oh dear... Hello Doctor...

TOS10: Do you have to come on here almost every time I do!

The Doctor had tears welling up in his eyes... He hated the human him... With an unrivalled passion... He'd stolen Rose from him... That was unforgivable and the Doctor tried to force his tears back... To no avail...

Ruth meanwhile felt the Doctor's pain... She was very empathic and burst into silent tears... She wiped them away furiously, but more came... She sometimes really hated empathy...

Meanwhile, the human Doctor felt kind of guilty... He always made the original him feel terrible when he came online... He looked down and Rose came in.

"Are you on the computer again?" she asked, sitting down next to him...

"Yeah..."

"What's up?"

"He's on again..." The human Doctor, who had permanently adopted the name John, said to his wife...

"Oh..." Rose muttered.

TM: Uh... Are things a little... well... awkward between you two?

TOS10: Just a bit...

1H10: More like just a lot!

GB09: Oh dear...

TM: Uh... Uh oh... Gtg!

TOS10: ?Why?

TM: Mum's coming...

TOS10: And that's a problem because...

TM: I'm speaking to David Tennant, a time-lord and a ghost kid?

TOS10: point taken...

Ruth could hear her mum's footsteps...

TM: Bye!

_TimeMistress_ has signed out

TOS10: Ok... I just realised her name ¬_¬

MMJ: You only JUST realised?

TOS10: yeah... How unobservant am I? Lol

MMJ: lol

GB09: lol

1H10: ...

TOS10: I'm out of here, before things get more awkward...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed out

The Doctor stood up and left the laptop he used for the chat room... He'd let them keep going... If they wanted to...

MMJ:...

1H10:...

GB09: Why are you two awkward?

MMJ: Cuz he's awkward with the Doctor... And that makes it awkward for me...

GB09: *sigh*

Danny looked around as he heard a door slam.

"Danny! Come help me with the shopping!" His mom called... Shopping? His mom NEVER needed help with shopping... Where was Dad?

"Coming mom!" he yelled.

GB09: Gtg... My mom needs help and it would be best NOT to leave my computer on...

MMJ: Ok, bye Danny

GB09: Bye David

_GhostBoy09_ has signed out

1H10: I'm gone... Before you ask...

MMJ:...Uh... Bye...

1H10: Bye

_1Heart10_ has signed out

_MissingMyJob_ has signed out

David logged off the chat room and flopped back onto his sofa... He was bored stiff and had nothing to do... again... He sighed and pressed play on his DVD remote, re-watching one of his favourite Doctor Who episodes...

Danny rushed down the stairs after making sure his computer was off.

"Hey Mom!" he said, smiling. "Where's Dad?"

"Your father is hunting a ghost..." Maddie said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Huh? What ghost?" Danny asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Some little blue guy... Says beware a lot... Likes boxes... I didn't think he was worth our time..." Maddie explained. Danny chuckled. Of course the box ghost wasn't worth their time...

* * *

**Please don't hate me for bringing myself in *hides***

**I'd love to know what you think guys xxxx Hopefully I can work on this a bit more, since my exams are nearly over and I am getting more free time recently x**


	8. Ch8: Conversation 8: Problems

**AN: Yes, it's been ages. I'm sorry. I have a lot of stories on the go right now, and my A level work has just started. Meaning less time to think which fanfiction to upload on next XD So here we go, next chapter. I NEED to work on my updating skills...**

* * *

Conversation 8: Problems

Danny looked up at his ceiling through bleary eyes. He fumbled for his alarm clock and instead knocked it off the desk. Sighing, his sat up and reached over the edge of his bed to pick the clock up and he finally stopped the noise...

"Stupid alarm... Why doesn't it have an off button!" he cursed... It was Saturday, and his alarm clock _still_ went off. He rolled out of bed and trudged over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt... Sam's recommendation... He had to say, goth was pretty cool... But it would take some getting used to... He changed sluggishly and slouched into his chair, pressing the on button on his computer... Maybe the Doctor would be online...

_GhostBoy09 _has signed in

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

TOS10: Hey Danny, how are you?

GB09: I'm fine... Tired...

TOS10:?

GB09: My alarm woke me up... It's Saturday...

TOS10: Oh... What time is it?

GB09: Don't you have a clock?

TOS10: I travel through time... It'd never be accurate...

GB09:... It's 6:30...

TOS10: Bummer...

_TimeMistress_ has signed in

TOS10: Hi Ruth...

TM: Oh! Hi Doctor,I won't call you Doc, you hate that right? Oh and hi Danny!(second best day of my life)

GB09: Why second?

TOS10: David isn't on...

GB09: Btw, last time Ruth was on she said she was talking to a time-lord... What's a Time-lord?

TM: Oops...

TOS10: *sigh*fans...

TM: Lsorry...

TOS10: It's ok...

GB09: Well?

TOS10: I'm a Time-lord... I'm not a ghost, I'm an alien... I'm from the planet Gallifrey, and the TARDIS is my space-ship... I'm 907 years old...

GB09: NINE-HUNDRED AND SEVEN!

TM: When was your b-day?

TOS10: A couple of weeks ago

TM: Ok... Happy Birthday for back then!lol

TOS10: Thanks^_^

GB09: Why aren't you phased by this...?

TM: I'm,like, his biggest fan... Did I just say biggest?

TOS10:¬_¬ Yeah... Funny, I thought my biggest fan would be a screaming fan-girl...

TM: Screaming? I don't like that idea... It makes me fit in with the crowd... Besides... It's stupid.

TOS10: ^_^YAY!

_MissingMyJob_ has signed in

TM: David^_^

MMJ: Hey Ruth, hey doc, hey Danny

TOS10: YOU CALLED ME DOC! I WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

MMJ: Sorry...It's easier to type than Doctor...

TOS10: I DON'T CARE!

MMJ: Ok...Sorry Doctor...

TOS10: Better...

TM: lol

TOS10: Hey Ruth... Did you make up your name?

TM: :Yeah... I thought it sounded better than "Time-lady"...

TOS10: Nice... David... Think you could get that to whoever produces Doctor Who?

MMJ: Maybe... I'll try... It is good...I forget what they called that Time-woman person before... I don't think it was Time-Mistress...

TM: Thanks^_^

MMJ: Hey... Can you do webcam on this thing?

TOS10: No... It's an anonymous chat room...

MMJ: Well... You can accept those sorts of things, or decline...

TOS10: Fine... I'll add it... Why?

MMJ: I wanna know if you look like me...

TOS10: ¬_¬

TM: lol

GB09: Is webcam such a good idea?

TOS10: We're good people... It's only if Donna comes on that it'll be a problem...

TM: Omg... Have you wiped her memory?

TOS10; yeah...

TM:L I cried...

TOS10:...?

MMJ: TV show...

TOS10: Oh yeah...

GB09: There's a TV show about you Doctor?

TM: There's one about you too... I think you must be in an alternate universe too...

MMJ: Yeah, cuz I've never seen ghosts or anything...

TM: They tend to stay in America anyway... but yeah...

MMJ: Why America?

TM: That's where the ghost portals are...

MMJ: oh...

GB09: lol

TM: Do your parents know yet?

GB09: ?

TM: About you being Danny Phantom?

GB09: No...

TM: Ah... Is Danielle stabilised?

GB09: Yes...

TM: Good...good...

MMJ: I feel so...

TM: clueless?

MMJ: Yeah...

TM: lol

TOS10: This is very odd...

GB09: No kidding... They probably know more about us than we do!

TOS10: probably...

MMJ: lol

TM: Probably not actually... Not all your adventures have been made into shows...

TOS10: Oh...

TM: They select about 13 or 14 for each series, then have specials...

TOS10: Ok...

TM: So far there have been 4 series... The 9th Doctor and Rose, the 10th Doctor and Rose, the 10th Doctor and Martha, the 10th Doctor and Donna, and a load of specials in between and after... I hated "The End of Time"... It was awful...

MMJ: Why?

TM: ¬_¬...Guess...

MMJ: Oh... Yeah...

GB09: and me?

TM: Three series, D-stabilised is the one where Dani gets stabilised and I think that's the second to last episode... In the third series

GB09: What happens next?

TM: No,can't tell you...

GB09: Why?

MMJ: Spoilers

TOS10: Spoilers

TM: lol, you said that at the same time...

MMJ: ARGH! I'm turning into him!

TOS10: ARGH! I'm turning into him!

TM: And again,lol!

GB09: This is so creepy...

TM: lol

MMJ: So Doctor, you gonna work on that webcam tonight?

TOS10: fine...

TM: lol, you really don't want to do you?

TOS10: He just wants to know if I look like him...¬_¬

MMJ: ^_^

GB09: ?

TM: TheOncomingStorm10 is the Doctor, in his 10th regeneration (otherwise he'd be an old prune at 907!we saw that...)

TOS10: You..saw that?

TM: Uh-huh

TOS10: Uh...

TM: lol, I still think you're awesome^_^...Anyway... There is a tv show about the Doctor and David (Missing My Job) plays him...

GB09: I see... This is one wacked up chat room!

TOS10: It is isn't it?

TM: Bloomin Barmy!

TOS10:...

TM: lol

TOS10: You're bloomin' barmy!

TM: thanks^_^ lol

GB09: You take that as a compliment?

TM: I take pride in being different... Being weird IS being different... lol

TOS10: ...

MMJ: I think that's a good thing to be proud of!

TM: Thanks^_^

TOS10: Ok... By the next conversation on this thing, webcam will be ready... Happy?

MMJ: Very^_^

TM: So... wubut David?

MMJ: wubut?

TM: wat u been up to?

MMJ: Oh! Not much...

TM: L

MMJ: I really wish I'd stayed now...

TM: I wish you'd stayed!

TOS10: How did you "regenerate"?

TM: Say nothing David! You're in your tenth incarnation right?

TOS10: yes...

TM: It's in his future! Spoilers!

TOS10: Well... At least you stick by my code^_^

MMJ: But... If he knows what to look out for... He could avoid the regen...

TM: You have a point...

TOS10: Ok... STUFF SPOILERS! TELL ME!

TM: lol, maybe next time... I have to go now... Don't tell him without me David!

MMJ: Ok^_^

TM: Where did you last go Doctor?

TOS10: I... uh... I lost Donna last month... Nothing much has happened since then...

TM: Oh... Ok... Cya!

MMJ: Bye

GB09: Cya Ruth...

TOS10; Bye

_TimeMistress _has signed out

_LostAndFound_ has signed in

LaF: Who's on?

TOS10: me...

LaF: Doctor... Hi...

MMJ: And me...

GB09: Don't forget me!

LaF: Hi David... Hi... What's you name again?

GB09: ¬_¬Danny...

LaF: Right, hi!

TOS10:...

LaF: Nice to speak to you too...

TOS10: Oh it would be lovely to speak to you...if you weren't...How did you put it? "Happily married to the most wonderful man in the universe"...

LaF: But that day on the beach... You wouldn't...

TOS10: Because I knew if I did you'd never go with him!

LaF:...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed out

LaF:...

MMJ: You don't get it do you?

LaF: no...

MMJ: He couldn't say it...because if he did you would have gone with him... But you needed to go with the human him...

LaF:... So... He would have... If...

MMJ: If the human him hadn't been there... He would have...

LaF: How do you know?

MMJ: My name is David Tennant, I PLAYED the Doctor in the hit Sci-Fi show... Doctor Who... And I had to act both parts... the human Doctor, and the real one... It was heartbreaking for me, and it wasn't even real for me! I can hardly imagine the heartbreak of the real doctor...

LaF:...

MMJ: I'd better go...

GB09: Same...

LaF:...oh...ok...bye...

MMJ: bye

GB09: bye

_MissingMyJob_ has signed out

_GhostBoy09_ has signed out

The Doctor stared at the screen, unsure whether to thank or hit David for telling Rose... He felt tears roll down his cheeks. Rose was the only one on now... Surely she'd worked out he'd still be there...

LaF: Doctor... If you're still there...

She had... She wasn't as thick as he'd thought...

LaF: I'm sorry... So sorry... I didn't ever... realise... That day... when you... when he... when I... I'm so sorry... Please talk to me...

He couldn't just leave her there... Could he? No...

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed in

LaF: Hi...

TOS10: Hi...

LaF: Did you read it?

TOS10: yes...

LaF: and?

TOS10: I don't know if I can forgive you... It's hard when you've had your hearts broken so many times... To keep piecing them back together... The pieces get smaller and smaller, and eventually... Some pieces get lost...

LaF: L

TOS10: You know the hardest bit?

LaF: W-what?

TOS10: I had the chance to tell you... And I had to throw it away... For your sake... and his...

LaF:...

TOS10: Sometimes I wish I could go back, but I can't... And even if I did... I wouldn't be able to do it... Because it might have meant losing you again...

LaF:?

TOS10: my life is dangerous... And lots of people get lost...

LaF: You still have Donna right?

TOS10: No...

LaF: Why?

TOS10: Remember the metocrisis?

LaF: Yeah... It made the human you...

TOS10: The love of your life... But anyway... It gave Donna the mind of a time-lord... My mind... It was too much... It was burning her up... So I had to take away all traces of memory of me...

LaF: That's awful...

TOS10: I didn't want to do it... and she didn't want me to... But I couldn't let her die...

LaF: You lose so much... What do you gain?

TOS10: Not a lot... Fame... Glory?

LaF: That's quite good...

TOS10: Not unless you have someone to share it with...

LaF:...

TOS10: Like my life... IT's amazing... but without someone by my side... It's nothing... The amount of people who have said "find someone" to me... They don't know... That I HAD someone... But had to... Let her go.

LaF: I'm sorry...

TOS10: Me too... I should go...

LaF: Ok... Goodbye...

TOS10: bye...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed out

_LostandFound_ has signed out

The Doctor sat there, wiping his eyes... He switched off the chatroom and stared at the screen of the computer...

"Rose..." he muttered, more tears flowing down his face... He stood up, still trying to make the continuous flow of tears stop... But to no avail. He grabbed some tools, and silently began work of installing a webcam to his computer and setting up webcam on the chatroom...

Rose felt awful... She'd never known that... That he would have told her... Would have let her come with him... If John hadn't been there... If John hadn't existed... But if John hadn't existed... Would they even be alive? She couldn't help herself... She burst into tears of sorrow and confusion. John walked through the door.

"Rose? Honey?" he asked.

"D-don't call me that... Please..." she sniffled. John came over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"He-he was on..." she stuttered.

"Who? The Doctor?" John asked. Rose nodded and he hugged her. "What's he said?"

"He... He..." she stumbled... She couldn't tell him... She couldn't... So she just broke down into even more tears as he hugged her tenderly, holding her close...

* * *

**I wouldn't be surprised if people found this chapter a little... annoying? XD I am often critisized for my dislike of the ending to series 4, so I apologise for that angst fest XD**

**Reviews would be lovely dearies xxxx**


	9. Ch9: Conversation 9: Webcam Wonder

**AN: Well, it's only been just over a week, so that's not too bad :) xxxx**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Conversation 9: Webcam wonder

*NEW NEW NEW NEW* webcam chat enabled! See who you're talking to! *NEW NEW NEW NEW*

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed in

_Ch053n1_ has signed in

TOS10: Hermione get off your back then?

C1: No... I just avoided capture...lol

TOS10: lol! Damn!

C1:?

TOS10: Used more text language...

C1: Oh...

TOS10: How's the whole "protecting the Earth" thing going?

C1: Badly...

TOS10: ah... I won't ask...

C1: Ok...

TOS10: So...

C1: Uh...

_MissingMyJob _has signed in

MMJ: Hello! Did you set up the webcam?

TOS10: Yes, as promised...

MMJ: Cool!

TOS10: ¬_¬

C1: Smiley!

TOS10: ARGH!

_MissingMyJob _invites _TheOncomingStorm10_ to view webcam

TOS10:...

MMJ: Accept then nitwit

_TheOncomingStorm10 _accepted invitation to view webcam.

A picture of a man who looked exactly like him appeared on the Doctor's screen and his eyes widened. Exactly the same... Except the outfit. The Doctor frowned at the velvet jacket and hoodie combination... It was odd, but it seemed to suit him.

TOS10: You have very... different fashion sense...

MMJ: What? To you?

TOS10: No I mean it's weird...

MMJ: Is that bad?

TOS10: No...cuz it suits you...

C1: L I can't see anything...

MMJ: :P

TOS10:...

_MissingMyJob _invites _TheOncomingStorm10_ to show their webcam

TOS10:...

MMJ: ¬_¬ accept...

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has accepted request to show webcam

David's eyes widened.

MMJ: OMBG!

TOS10: ?

C1: It means Oh My Bloody God...

TOS10:...

MMJ: WE LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!

TOS10: I noticed...

MMJ: It's like looking in a mirror!

TOS10: Yep...

MMJ: You're not overly enthusiastic about this are you?

David pulled a sad face in the webcam and the Doctor almost burst into laughter.

TOS10: That was a TERRIBLE sad face...

MMJ: ¬_¬

_TheUltimateUpgrade _has signed in

TOS10: Uh-oh... Who're you?

TUU: You will all be upgraded.

TOS10: Cyberman?

TUU: You are incompatible, you will be deleted...

TOS10: It's a cyberman... Great...

_SuperiorBeing_ has signed on

TOS10: This is not good...

C1: Isn't that the...

SB: EXTERMINATE!

MMJ: DALEK! ARGH!

The Doctor sees the panic on David's face.

C1: Hey... I can see you now!

TOS10: What!

The Doctor leant towards the computer...

TOS10: They're hacking in! Turn your webcam off!

David immediately did so.

TOS10: Now get offline!

MMJ: Why?

TOS10: They can trace signals!

MMJ: Oh... ARGH!

_MissingMyJob_ has signed out

David turned off his computer and unplugged the power quicker than you could say "Exterminate" and he backed away from the computer.

TOS10: Harry,you should go too... NOW!

C1: But...

TOS10: Do you want Hogwarts to be destroyed?

C1: No...

TOS10: Then GO!

_Ch053n1_ has signed out

TOS10: CYA!

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed out

He tried to switch off the chat room, but he couldn't because there were still "people" online! Since when did he tick that option in the set-up…?

"GO AWAY!" he screamed at the computer screen.

SB: EXTERMINATE!

TUU: DELETE!

SB: Where are all the humans?

TUU: Where is the Doctor?

SB: EXTERMINATE!

TUU: DELETE!

SB: This isn't working...

TUU: Meet in the town park and do this there?

SB: Yes

TUU: Ok, bye

SB: Goodbye

_TheUltimateUpgrade _has signed out

_SuperiorBeing_ has signed out

"Well that was weird..." the Doctor muttered to himself as he switched the chatroom off.

* * *

**Yes, I may need to explain a couple of things...**

**1) I have a theory that because it IS the 21st century, Hogwarts has like ONE computer room (this is my head-canon people XD)**

**2) The continuity "issue" with the switching off the chatroom while their are "people" online is cause there are two of them hacked into the system, making it too strong. If it were just normal people, or one of them, he could just switch it off, but he couldn't cause they were both hacked in, so please no flames x I have explained :) x**


	10. Ch 10: Conversation 10: Evil Meetings

**AN: It's been so long since I last posted anything for this fanfiction... But due to a review requesting a continuation, I finally have the motivation to actually post something... This thing is still a W.I.P and I have no idea when it will end, perhaps it never will... (I wouldn't be surprised)... Since I started, I haven't watched certain things (like Sonic, Danny Phantom or Shaman King) in a long while, and other things (Sherlock, Cabin Pressure) have come to light... This fic will change a lot, I won't lie. But if you're reading this, thanks for sticking around, and I'm sorry for my useless lack of ability to update.**

**This chapter is relatively short... There are actually a few short ones to come, but it'll pick up again, I promise xx**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Conversation 10: Evil meetings

The Doctor didn't want to talk to anyone today... Not at the moment anyway... So he just switched on the chatroom, and didn't bother logging on...

_MissingMyJob _has signed in

MMJ: Anyone there?

No?

Aw man...

_Ruler0ftheW0rld_ has signed in

R0W0: Who's on here? Hello?

MMJ: Hi, I'm David, who're you

R0W0: Harold Saxon... But you can call me Master... Surely you shouldn't have a computer... I banned them all...

MMJ: When? Hold on... The M-m-master?

R0W0: Yes... That's me...

MMJ: Where are you?

R0W0: On my ship, the valiant... Where else would I be?

MMJ: I dunno...

David was shaking. He was talking to the Master? He was NOT going to show his webcam, or tell the Master he knew the Doctor... That was for sure...

"Hold on... The Valiant? Bloody hell! The year that never was!" he screeched, fear mounting in his mind. _Don't tell him anything David..._ he told himself.

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

_OMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBGOMBG!_

TOS10: Hi, who's on?

R0W0: I am.

TOS10: And you are?

R0W0: Your ruler, why do you have a computer?

TOS10: Who are you?

R0W0: Harold Saxon, or the Master! What are you thick and ignorant!?

TOS10: Oh, hello Mr Saxon... Where are you right now, out of sheer curiosity.

R0W0: The Valiant... My ship... Why?

TOS10: I said, out of curiosity...

The Doctor remained as calm as possible, so long as no one else came online and blurted that hey knew him, he'd be fine...

TOS10: Anyone else on here?

R0W0: Some other idiot called David...

TOS10:?

MMJ: Hello... Yeah... Name's David^_^ {TheOncomingStorm10} Don't tell him I know you...right?

TOS10: Nice to meet you David, I'm John. {MissingMyJob} Got it ;) eek smiley!

MMJ: {TOS10}lol

R0W0: Well you two, how have you got computers... I had them all destroyed...

TOS10: Dunno

MMJ: *Shrug*

TOS10: *Shrug*?

MMJ: The stars mean that's what I'm doing...

TOS10: Oh...

R0W0: ¬_¬ You didn't know that?

TOS10: I don't do text language...

R0W0: Y? It's so much EZr!

TOS10: Huh?

MMJ: That means Easier...

TOS10: I hate text language...

MMJ: {TOS10} I hope Ruth doesn't come on...

TOS10: {MMJ} That would be disastrous...

MMJ:{TOS10} Yeah... no offence to her...

TOS10: {MMJ} I know...

R0W0: You weirdo, you're like my prisoner... Aw, does little old pruny want to talk to the weirdo? Go ahead... The old prune's gonna talk to you for a bit, I'm busy...

TOS10: {MMJ}...

MMJ: {TOS10} isn't said old prune you?

TOS10: {MMJ} yes...

R0W0: Hello

TOS10: Hi Doctor

R0W0: How do you know my name?

TOS10: I'm clever like that..

R0W0: Do you know Martha?

MMJ: Jones?

R0W0: Yes.

TOS10: Yes, kind of... Why?

R0W0: Did she tell you?

TOS10: No... I've known who you are for a while now...

R0W0: oh... I hate this body... I want my young one back... I loved that hair... And the trench coat, I loved the trench coat...

MMJ: lol

TOS10: I like the trench coat too...

MMJ: I have to go... Hope you get better soon Doctor...

R0W0: So do I... Goodbye... What's your name?

MMJ: David...

R0W0: Goodbye David...

TOS10: Bye David

_MissingMyJob_ has signed out

R0W0: So... Maybe you should go... The Master is coming back soon.

TOS10: Yeah, I need to go anyway... Goodbye Doctor...

R0W0: Goodbye...

TOS10: John

R0W0: Ok... Goodbye John...

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed out

The small,dobby like Doctor knew that guy's name wasn't really John... But he wouldn't tell Saxon that...

_Ruler0ftheW0rld _has signed out

* * *

**I hope you all like it! I think I lulled a bit here, but like I said, it'll pick up xxx I'm writing more as I type this and it gets better again, in fact the characters are rather running away with me :P See you in the next update!**


	11. Ch 11 Conversation 11: What the Heck?

**AN: OMG it's been a month I am SO SORRY! I was so busy with Uni I didn't realise it had been so long since I last updated :'( I'm a terrible person...**

**This chapter is... Well... I think I must have been quite tired when I wrote it... cuz it's just a bit weird :/ Sorry, I think it returns to normal after this one... This is the last chapter I wrote before my long hiatus, and I have a couple more written that I wrote a little while ago. So yeah, This should be that last totally random one XD They may take some kind of form after this, I don't know...**

**I hope you enjoy it regardless XD**

* * *

Conversation 11: What the heck!?

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed in

_GhostBoy09 _has signed in

GB09: Hey Doctor!

TOS10: Hi Danny

GB09: How r u?

TOS10: I'm ok

GB09: Any more trouble with LaF?

TOS10: No,not yet... how are you?

GB09: I'm good, bit tired, but good...

_PotionsMaster_ has signed in

_GreatestWiz_ has signed in

_TheSideKick_ has signed in

_KnowItAll2000_ has signed in

_Ch053n1_ has signed in

TOS10: Woah! How many people!?

GB09: OMG!

PM: Hm... What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here not over there...

Kind of... Catchy... Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape  
GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

GW: Dumbledore!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

TOS10:...

GB09:...

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione...

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione, Hermione...

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione...

C1: Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Oo! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione...

C1: Yeah! Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Oo! Harry Potter! Harry Potter, that's me!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

PM: Snape!

C1: Harry!

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

KIA2000: Heeerrrmione!

GW: Dumbledore!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione...

C1: Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter...

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

TSK: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley

KIA2000: Hermione... Hermione...

C1: I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter!

GW: DUMBLEDORE!

PM: Singing a song! All day long! At Hogwarts!

TSK: Singing a song! All day long! At Hogwarts!

KIA2000: Singing a song! All day long! At Hogwarts!

C1: Singing a song! All day long! At Hogwarts!

GW: Singing a song! All day long! At Hogwarts!

TSK: Hey! I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!

PM: Yaaaaay!

TSK: Yaaaaay!

KIA2000: Yaaaaay!

C1: Yaaaaay!

GW: Yaaaaay!

*BOOOOOOM!*

_PotionsMaster_ has signed out

_TheSideKick_ has signed out

_KnowItAll2000_ has signed out

_Ch053n1_ has signed out

_GreatestWiz_ has signed out

TOS10:...what the...

_DarkDude666_ has signed in

DD666: Muahahahahaaaaa...

GB09:wth?

DD666: Voldemort, Voldemort, oo Volde Volde Volde Voldemort!

_DarkDude666_ has signed out

TOS10: What the heck... What was that!?

GB09:...

TOS10: That was very random...

_ShamanR0ckStar_ has signed in

TOS10: Shaman Rock Star...? ¬_¬

SR0S: Hi! I'm Yoh!

TOS10: I'm the Doctor

GB09: I'm Danny

TOS10: So Yoh, how are you?

SR0S: I'm good, but I'm kind of not meant to be on here...

TOS10: Why?

SR0S: Anna wants me to wash the dishes...

TOS10: Anna?

SR0S: My girlfriend...

GB09: Girls... They HAVE to take over everything, don't they?

SR0S: Yeah...

TOS10: ...I suppose... Donna did a lot of that...

SR0S: Donna? She your girlfriend?

TOS10: No... I don't have one.

GB09: She was his best friend... Then...

TOS10: She had to leave...

SR0S: Oh... Why?

TOS10: I don't really want to talk about it...

SR0S: Ok... I gtg anyway! Bye!

_ShamanR0ckStar_ has signed out

TOS10: gtg?

GB09: Got To Go, I'm sure we've told you before…

TOS10: Oh... Probably.

GB09: So do I actually... Sam's coming round in a minute, if she sees me on a random chat room she'll kill me...

TOS10: Girls again...

GB09: Yep... They just have to get EVERYWHERE, lol

TOS10: Hm... Bye Danny

GB09: Cya!

_GhostBoy09_ has signed out

_TheOncomingStorm10 _has signed out

* * *

**Just... move on... Let's put this chapter behind us and never look back, deal?**


End file.
